Shakespeare Day
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Sadie and Private are excited about Shakespeare day, but the others have no idea what it is all about. Skipper's paranoia kicks in and well... what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Shakespeare Day  
This is my first fan-fiction story, hopefully I will be able to add to it properly! This story is currently in progress, so please bare with as I add the rest of it! Feel free to review, any criticisms accepted. **

"Let's get to training men!" Skipper barked at his troops enthusiastically and smiled inwardly as half of them rubbed the sleep from their tired eyes.

"Aye, my Lord! We shall train before we defeat the dragon ha ha!" Private exclaimed happily as he met blank faces and baffled looks apart from Sadie and Victoria, who adored her dad dearly and was used to his random outbursts.

"What?" Rico responsed and scratched his head with one of his flippers. Kowalski turned to face him and stated "I have no idea or analysis for that...". Sadie revelled in the fact that for once her uncle was confused and completly out of his comfort zone or knowledge of expertise. She decided to take this rare opportunity to attack.

"Your mind fails you. Knowledge is power, without it your weak." Sadie began and Kowalski asked sharply "Excuse me?!". He knew he had been offended, but it infuriated him as he could not comprehend how.

"Thou art a jelly-brained space squid with no sparkling wit to wield as your sword!" Sadie laughed as she noticed her uncle could still not interpret was she was implying. Kowalski simply answered "I don't follow...". The others remained silent and Skipper regarded his daughter warily, afraid of what she was trying to acheive with this word play.

"Basically, your dumb and I'm superior." Sadie declared bodly and did not even flinch when her dad approached her with a steely glaze.

"Basically, your getting too big for your boots, little miss!" Skipper addressed his daughter firmly and towered above her, trying his best to look formiddable, even though by his daughter's sly grin his attempt was failing miserably.

"Basically, your mean!" Kowalski whinned and crossed his flippers while his chicks Darwin and Marie patted him on the back. Dolores silently chuckled to herself, enjoying Sadie's zest for being incredibly cheeky.

"Basically...bye bye" Rico announced growing bored of the exchanges between his comrades, he walked over to the television closely followed by his son and daughter and began watching monster truck rallies with them. Rocky and Roxy became fixated and hoped that their uncle Skipper would be distrscted long enough so they get away with extra telly time.

"Basically, the cat is out of the ye olde sack" Private murmured softly and smiled at Sadie, who joined him by his side.

"Basically, I'm getting tired of all of these basically's" Skipper moaned agitatedly as he began to pace the HQ. Marie walked up behind him and when he turned she pointed out "Then stop..." before skipping of to stand next to her brother.

"Fair point" Skipper acknowledged Marie and then spun to face his daughter "Sadie, why are you speaking in that foreign code?" Skipper asked using an ominous tone and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's Shakespeare!" Sadie squeaked excitedly and smiled as her dad's expression darkened 'great I'm clearly in for it' Sadie thought to herself, feeling slightly annoyed. Darwin approached and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Uh! Nothing is more boring than the old English language" and he studied Sadie's facial expression carefully to see what type of impact his words had made on Sadie.

"Says the science geek, who knows evry single particke or whatevers' on the periodic table!" Sadie retorted sharply and shoved past Darwin.

"Your a boron!" Darwin chirped smartly and huffed when he saw Sadie kept her composure.

"Meh, doesn't insult me if I don't know what it is. Although I get the pun." Sadie replied mildly.

Private gently turned his niece around to face him and said "Wiser words have never been spoken before they left your gentle lips". Sadie smiled and slightly blushed before she responded.

"You flatter me sir. Alas we can never be, because our fathers do not live in harmony." Sadie smiled and had to stifle a laugh as all of the others in the HQ beaks dropped open in shock and she realised they were receiving a bundle of weird looks. Except Victoria, who whispered "Poetry...".


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!**

"Me and Sadie were writing a play, based on and inspired by Romeo and Juliet" Private explained and took a small step back and Skipper walked over to him. "No daughter of mine has ever heard of any line from a Shakespeare play!" Skipper said astounded that Private would even dare suggest something like that. Private took a deep breath and mustered as much courage as he could before saying "You are sadly mistaken sir!".

Sadie waddled over and cleared her throat to grab the attention of everyone in the HQ. Even though all eyes were still on them from the previous revelation of their play! "Parting is such sweet sorrow". Skipper felt his legs shake and had to brace himself, so he did not faint in front of his team. Rico smiled and cooed "Aw that's sweet" and he gave a nervous laugh as all eyes reverted their attention on to him. Rico quickly pretended to start gagging, as they knew anything lovey-dovey set of his gag reflex.

"Sadie, snap out of it! This isn't you..." Skipper growled lightly, he was at a loss for words and he was overlooking the fact that Rico actually had the potential to like Shakespeare. After all the guy was nut Skipper reasoned, but surely he couldn't be that much of a nut! Sadie's smile faded "I don't see the problem... What's wrong if I like Shakespeare?" Sadie felt confused and angry. So, what if she was in touch with her British side? She thought bitterly. Skipper sighed and answered her question "It makes you mushy and sentimental. You need a heart of fire, a fighter's spirit." Sadie fought the tears that she felt were threatening to build up in her dark brown eyes. "It won't change who I am!" Sadie shouted, curling her flippers in to fists, defensively.

Private tried to intervene "She speaks the noble truth, my Lord, I beg you allow her to..." however Skipper's patience had run thin and he exploded. "I forbid anyone in this unit from using Shakespeare or emotive talk. Is that understood?!". Everyone replied "Yes!" afraid to anger Skipper further, apart from Sadie and Private, who remained silent. Skipper glared daggers at both of them and Private reluctantly submitted and sighed a half-hearted "Yes" he then lowered his gaze to the cracked floor of the HQ.

Sadie began to quiver with anger and she screeched "Seperation makes the heart grow fonder!" Skipper resisted the urge to slap his daughter over the head and was taken aback when suddenly Kowalski sank to his knees and looked up to the ceiling and cried dramatically "Doris! It's so true...!" after this outburts he continued to sob. Private quickly explained what Sadie meant "Basically..." he began, but remembered what Skipper said earlier. "She means it in terms of Shakespeare, the more you try to keep her away. The more rebellious or fonder she'll become of it". Sadie nodded her head to confirm this and crossed her flippers as her dad pointed one sturdy flipper towards her chest and sternly said "If you ever want to see the light of day again. I highly suggest you button your beak!".

Sadie knew she was near to the border line, but she did not give a flying scone about it. "Nay and Nay again! Ater all today is Shakespeare." Sadie stated matter of factly. Before Skipper could respond Victoria let out an excited scream and said "Unbelievable, I adore Shakespeare day!... What?!, not helping" as she noticed her dad gave her a small, warm smile, but shook his head to show that it was a lost cause. Skipper had no idea what Shakespeare day was and assumed Sadie had just made it up to use it as a justification for her disobedience. "Topside everyone!" Skipper ordered and all the penguins started making their way towards the ladder, except for Sadie, who remained rooted to the spot. Scout nudged his sister with his flipper "Sadie, don't push it!" he warned as he registered the thunder in their dad's strict face and made his way to the ladder. "Thou art loyal, dear brother, but my motion is set. I shall not yeild!" Sadie called the first part quietly, but locked her determined gaze with her dad's disapproving eyes.

Skipper grabbed Sadie and roughly maneuvered her up the ladder, ignoring her squeals of protest and her talons that were desperately trying to grab hold of him or anything to prevent him from propelling her up the ladder to the enterance of their HQ.

**Me: Poor Sadie all she wants is to express herself**

**Skipper: You! Your the reason why my daughter is now obsessed with Shakespeare!**

**Me: No, I may be the author, however your daughter loves it because she... does!**

**Skipper: For crying out loud she is a soldier, not a poet. She is almost as bad as Private!**

**Private: Hey! Don't drag me in to this Skipper**

**Kowalski: Please feel free to review! (I personally wouldn't)**

**Me: Zip it Kowalski, although I guess I kinda deserve that because of the whole Doris reference. **

**Kowalski: Too soon (runs of sobbing)**

**Me: Well a new chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!**

Once outside Skipper sternly says to Sadie "You are doing training, whether you like it or not" after saying this Skipper turns and walks towards the other side of their little, concrete island. Sadie poked out her tounge whilst her dad's back was turned, none of the others noticed or if they did they chose not to scold her. However, Quin's ever sharp eyes caught her and he smiled fondly and whispered in her earhole "Someone is being extra stubborn today". Sadie would usually make a retort back and enjoy their banter, but she was not in the mood. She barely offered him a small smile and blinked twice to show she had heard him. While Skipper made the team stretch before they began getting down to the seriou work, Dolores stood next to Sadie and gently said "Sadie, I know how frustrated you must feel knowing your dad doesn't accept a part of you, but try and hide your emotions". Sadie's face lit up for a moment, she appreciated Dolores' attempt to cheer her up, but she felt a pang of annoyance as she had practically just brought her self-conscious feelings to the surface. She was already trying to conceal them! James giggled and added "Those weren't the best words you could have chosen, Dolores" Dolores just smiled, not really understanding why her advice wasn't entirely helpful.

Darwin decided to use his sister's stupidity for once to his advantage. "Try and keep that fire in your belly under control Sadie. We don't want it exploding now do we!" he winked at his sister Marie, who beamed back at him. Rocky suddenly payed attention to the group of chicks "Someone say explosion!" he asked excitedly and he began to jump on the spot. Roxy placed a restraining flipper on his shoulder "Not that type of explosion bro..." and she placated him as he became withdrawn and disappointed. Dolores placed both of her flippers on her face and said worriedly "That sounds awful shall I get uncle Rico to hawk up a fire extinguisher or something?!". Darwin and Marie both laugh harshly at Dolores and Marie said scathingly "Don't be stupid and don't take everything literally".

After finishing their stretching the chicks began copying Skipper and the other penguins, trying to out-do each other. Scout of course didn't put a foot wrong, where as Sadie struggled because she was not focusing. Skipper became quite critical and Sadie muttered under her breath "You were the one, who insisted I did training whether I liked it or not". Luckily for Sadie her dad became pre-occupied with trying to coax James to perform some simple defense stances so he didn't hear Sadie's complaints. While Skipper was doing this, the others helped the chicks to cool down, so none of their muscles would become strained. They then all did a few laps of the pool, Quin being the strongest swimmer and he held himself proudly as he exited the pool. Once they were all out of the pool and had dried their feathers in the rays of the warm spring sunshine, Victoria said happily "The humans will be here soon dressed as Elizabethians!". Skipper simply huffed and the chicks remained silent, even Sadie, although she was as eager as Victoria to view what the historic costumes would look like. Kowalski bluntly said "Humans celebrate the most weirdest of things. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to celebrate the anniversary of the first time I made a prototype!" he said the last bit in a blissful tone of voice and he had a spring in his step as he headed for the enterance to the HQ. "That didn't explode or malfunction!" Sadie added cheekily as Kowalski skidded to a halt. He looked as if he was going to reprimand Sadie, but Scout beat him to it. "Sadie, that's disrespectful! Uncle Kowalski is an excellent inventor." and Kowalski blushed with pride. "Thank you Scout, at least someone knows a scientist when they see one!" Kowalski said smugly and leaned close to Sadie, clearly showing he was aiming this directly at her. However, Scout wasn't finished "It just so happens that he isn't a ver successful one!" and he winked and joined in the laughter as the chicks began to roll on the floor, crying and clutching their stomachs, since they were laughing so hard. Skipper had to bite his tounge to not join in and he said calmly "Scout! I expect better from you." as he noticed Kowalski lowered his head and with his bruised ego went inside in the HQ. Scout immeadiately backed off and submissively said "Sorry sir...".

Suddenly, the clock bell rang, signalling the arrival of the visitors to the zoo. Rico exclaimed "People dressed weird!" and Skipper whispered darkly "It is an invasion!". Marie did not hesitate to correct her uncle. "No uncle Skipper it's the people celebrating, what was it called again? Oh... Shakespeare day" and Marie earned a small glare from Skipper showing her that he did not like being corrected. Marie made a mental note of this for future reference. Victoria agreed and said "Like I said earlier they are dressed as Elizabethians!" and she decided not to dance with glee in case it warranted her uncle to give her a slap. James quietly added "Shakespeare's time period" even though he guessed Skipper was probably now aware of this. "Elizabethans... what does that stand for?" Skipper wondered alpud with a flipper resting under his chin, trying to fathom the answer from somewhere. "Nothing Skipper, it is just what they are called" Private offered as an explanation, however it made no impression on Skipper, who was deep in thought. His attention was quickly diverted as the lid of their HQ; the fish bowl that was usually empty, began to rattle and Kowalski burst out. Surprisingly, not trailed after by smoke (for once)! Kowalski interjected and said "Allow me to elaborate **E**vil **L**eigon **i**n **z**oo **A**nti-**b**eauty **e**ngaging **t**urmoil **h**ates **a**nimals **n**othing **s**urvives!" he took a deep breath and he said this incredibly quickly. Everyone just stared and Skipper developed a worried frown on his face. Dolores piped up and said "I may not be smart, but I know that half of that doesn't make any sense!". Skipper disregarded what Dolores had just stated and whispered to himself "It's worse than I thought..." then to Kowalski "I need options stat!". Rico offered "Kaboom" and Rocky grunted cheerfully and said "I prefer that option!". Skipper shook his head, reserving that as option B. Roxy said soothignly "Calm down bro, uncle Skippy these people are harmless. They are just regular zoo visitors, but today they are just dressed up. Like, during Halloween." Rico shouted "Yeah! Halloween!" and waited for what his daughter was going to say next. "Minus the candy" and Rico let out a sigh "Oh no candy...". Skipper held a serious expression and said in a firm tone "Roxy, first of, do not call me Skippy, ever. Secondly, these people are evil" as he said this he gestured both of his flippers towards the crowds of (to him) menacing looking people, stalking about his zoo.

"Let's observe them first before we jump to any wild conclusions." Quin suggested level-headedly. Skipper addressed Quin sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry Quin. Who made you leader? Besides, jumping to wild conclusions is a part of a leaders' job description. We are all like sitting ducks if we just observe them! Take Manfredi and Johnson... they decided to keep tabs on a tiger near our base camp in the Amazon rainforest. What they didn't count on was speed, before they could shot all clear the beast had snuck up behind them, pinned them down and ripped them to shreds. Their screams of agony still haunt me to this day." Skipper finished by shuddering. Sadie squealed "That's horrible! Dad, stop you are scaring James!" and sure enough James was bawling his heart out and a desperate Private was trying to console him. Skipper felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but he wasn't going to admit it. "It's alright James no tigers can hurt you here. Right Kowalski?" Private asked for reassurance. Kowalski answered to the best of his ability, but he was uncertain "That is correct... I don't believe tigers are indigenous to this part of America. Unless one escapes from a circus or is transfered here..." and this made James cry harder, which resulted in a fit of hysterical hiccups. Skipper's voice was dry with sarcasm as he said "Always looking on the bright side of things Kowalski." Rocky chirped "It's time to perform." and James' crying subsided simultaneously just as quickly as it had come on.

**Me: Well another chapter done and hooray for Manfredi and Johnson reference! Also hooray for Kowalski's long explanation of what Elizabethans stand for lol ;) Please feel free to review**

**Kowalski: Why do you make Sadie and Scout gang up on me?**

**Me: Sadie has a mind of her own and Scout rarely bends the rules. He needs to have some fun too! (Whisper - Professor Kill Joy)**

**Kowalski: I heard that!**

**Me: and what are you going to do about it?**

**Kowalski: Tell Skipper of you**

**Me: Ooh Skipper! I'm so scared (Kowalski walks of to find him) Okay better go, I am actually scared of Skipper! No idea how Sadie is so gutsy bye! xxx New chapter coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! **

James began to do a cute little dance routine, whilst the others just did their own thing. Skipper stood as far away from the people as possible and he did not even notice Sadie, who dived in to the pool and manage to soak some of the visitors. Most of them laughed at the young penguins antics, but a man wielding a sword shouted angryily and waved it above his head. Skipper's paranoia kicked in... "Kids get behind me now!" and they qucikly obeyed, although they had no idea why Skipper was so panicked. He hadn't warned them that it was the end of their performance and they usually did the 'smile and wave' thing to say goodbye to their guests. Without warning Skipper lunged at the man before Marie had a chance to call out "Uncle Skipper the sword is fake! Precisely 90% foam for the would-be metal part and 10% plastic for the handle". Skipper hardly blinked as he was biting down on the man's finger and he was whimpering in pain. Darwin gasped "Only 10% recycable...environment murderer!". Sadie said confidently "Are you really going to compromise our entire operation for the sake of a human festival? Thy is truly a jester!" and this made Skipper release his bite on the man's finger and the poor man ran to find the nurses office (not that the Centeral Park zoo actually had one!). "What did you just call me!" Skipper demanded and he surfaced from the pool and clambered on to the island. James answered on Sadie's behalf "A fool" and he gulped as Sadie shot him an evil glare. Skipper said matter of factly "Well I'd rather be a live fool than a dead hero... wait that can't be right." Kowalski nodded his head in agreement, Rico and Private just shared bemused expressions. Skipper was breathing heavily and it seemed he was preparing to give Sadie a serious talking to, but Rocky tugged at his flipper and alerted him "Uncle Skipper! Big stage thing." and he pointed to it.

Sure enough, opposite their habitat was a gigantic stage. On it there was a podium with a microphone on top of it. Next to it connected to a mass of wires were two loud speakers. Skipper thought to himself "What is it for?" while he pondered this, Scout interrupted his train of thoughts. "I'd hate to set of your paranoia, but sir there's a crowd gathering.". "Looks like there is going to be a speech of some sort..." Darwin mused and he almost got sent flying as Victoria leapt forward in to him. "How smashing would it be if there is a performance! I hope it is Macbeth, that one is my favourite." Victoria said eagerly and began fantasising about watching a Shakespeare play live. Sadie smiled and said to Victoria "I can't remember what this is from, but 'the world is a stage!'." and Victoria laughed and began spinning Sadie around, their flippers linked. Skipper growled and broke them up "Sadie! Zip it with the Shakesphere talk, before I set Rico on you!" Victoria gave Sadie an apologetic smile and felt angry with herself for causing her excitment to take over, thus resulting in Sadie getting in to trouble. Sadie opened her beak determindedly to make a sharp remark. However, Skipper cut her off by saying "and yes he bites!". Rico gave an evil laugh and held a beady gaze of Sadie, who had to admit made her feel a bit disconcerted. Sadie shouted angryily "It's speare not sphere!" and Skipper sharply says to Sadie "I'll spear you in a minute!" and Sadie's natural reaction to show she was not bothered was to roll her eyes. Private nervously asked "Orders Skipper?". Skipper remained silent, not really sure what their next actions should be.

Kowalski was mumbiling to himself "A speech...A speech!" recalling what his son had said earlier. "Skipper, its mind control. I bet they are planning on rallying the troops. Then they will attack, choas will ensue! Oh what will we do..." Kowalski began to shake with nerves, this was quite rare for the scientist. "Don't panic yet Kowalski I have a plan..." Skipper reassured his second lieutenant. "Does it involve violence?" James asked innocently, secretly praying that it didn't. "What a cute naive question James...Of course it does! Commence operation Curtain Call!" Skipper said and it was clear he exuded confidence. Scout asked his dad "Orders sir?"and Skipper replied "We'll wait for the speech, evaluate it and then see if they are innocent or not.". Victoria asked hopefully "Really?!" and Skipper replied smugly "Nope! Rico, my psychotic friend go in to stealth mode and chew through the wire that connects to the microphone. Chew! Like a beaver on dam day." Rico smartly saluted and jumped over the railings of their habitat and belly slid towards the stage. "Is that even a real day?" Kowalski questioned, being a man of philosophy, he despised anything that sounded remotely untrue. Skipper answered pointedly "How am I supposed to know?!". Rico suddenly re-appeared and the penguins and chicks all begin high-fiving. Quin suddenly goes pale (if that is even possible for a penguin) "uh oh, Skipper I think it failed.". Private confused asked Quin "What do you mean Quin?." and Skipper consoled Private "I'll handle this Private... What in the name of good and evil do you mean soldier!" Quin sighed and glumly said "They had a back up mike". Skipper turned and calmly said "Shoot! Should have played it safe and made Rico chew through the loud speakers wires too." Rocky misunderstood what Skipper had said and he exclaimed "Okay! Hasta Lavista stage!" and he regurgitated a rocket launcher and pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed "No!" as they watched in horror as the missile hurtled towards the stage. The missle landed on the stage and it de-activated and all of the penguins let out a sigh of relief. The crowd in front of the stage stood mesmorised. Suddenly, the missile re-activated and flies over the zoo wall and explodes. Brilliant flashes of colour zoom across the sky and a faint "My car!" could be heard.

**Me: Feel free to review**

**Skipper: Iv'e heard that you have been bullying my second lieutenant **

**Me: No, the man lies! **

**Skipper: My men do not lie!**

**Sadie: Yes they do! Like when you asked Kowalski if his password was Doris heart even though you were bluffing it was correct.**

**Skipper: Really and how do you know it is the correct password Sadie**

**Sadie: um...Classified! (runs of with her dad following)**

**Me: Phew that was close, thanks Sadie I owe you one!**

**Kowalski: What's going on?**

**Me: Skipper told me of, I promise to never make fun of you again (fingers crossed behind back)**

**Kowalski: Very well, you are forgiven**

**Me: Result! Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing this story.**

The penguins stood as still as statues and Rocky blushed slightly, looking very sorry for himself. Skipper was too stunned to chastise him (even though it had been an accident). Private finally broke the awkward silence by saying "Perhaps we should listen to the speech, I don't believe this people are evil" and Marie smiled slyly and added "Well not intentionally". The rest of the group began debating what should be the next course of action. Suddenly, Dolores heard a roar coming from the crowd "Look! Everyone is cheering?" and the whole group set their alert eyes on to them. Alice appeared, in her usual outfit, she was not one to dress up except for her rare (were talking once in a blue moon here) night out. "The fireworks were supposed to be saved as a surprise, but obviously we ordered missiles by accident. Anyway lets hand it over to our beloved" then through gritted teeth "not by me" and then back to her obviously fake, creepy, sugary sweet voice "zoo commissoner McSlade". The crowd once again erupted in to applause. McSlade addressed Alice kindly and genuinely "Thank you for those kind words Alice. Thy beauty is more than a sweet rose that blossoms in the garden of my lonely heart" causing some of the girls to swoon and gasp in awe. Alice accepted the zoo commissoner's offered hand and he gently kissed her rough hand. As she left the stage she muttered under her breath "Creep" and made her way to the office. Skipper was shocked "Our own commissioner, you can't trust anyone these days!" and some of the others murmured their agreement. Rico snarled "Imposter" and had to be restrained by Skipper, since he attempted to leap the railings to attack. "That is a total romantic vibe!" Roxy gushed with admiration for the zoo commissioner and Scout silenced her by saying a firm "Listen!". Normally, Roxy would switch her calm personality and become violent, but today she let it slide, her curiosity was piqued. The commissioner cleared his throat and began to finish his speech. "Shakespeare day is when we join together to celebrate one of Britains greatest playwrights and to satisfy our own desire to be poetic. Well let's take our small party to the park and judge some re-inactments of Shakespeare's plays. Shall we?" and the entire crowd gave a hearty "Hazar" and then they proceeded to follow the commissioner out of the zoo.

Kowalski turned to Skipper and said "I would estimate the threat is now neutralised" and everyone noticed how Skipper relaxed visibly and mentally. Sadie smiled and went up to her dad and smugly said "Told you!". Skipper eyed his daughter and gave an exasperated sigh "Fine, this one time I admit I was wrong and I am truly sorry. If a part of you is hippie due to your Britishness, I'm cool with that." and Sadie flings her flippers around her dad enveloping him in a warm hug. Skipper stiffens for a fraction of a second before accepting and he closes his eyes and rests his head on hers. Everyone watches this touching scence and James asks "Dad, why are you hopping on the spot?" and Private looks pleadingly at Skipper. "Go knock yourself out and take Sadie with you." and Private grabs Sadie and hoists her on to his shoulders before screaming gaily "Yay Shakespeare plays". Kowalski sidles up to Skipper "Good move Skipper, may I just say what a fair leader you are..." he begins with admiration in his voice, but is quickly shot down by Skipper, who is not so easily fooled. "No, Kowalski you can not have free lab testing time. We need to get to training excersises, we totally sucked earlier, none of us were really focused!" and he glared as it looked like Kowalski was going to have a tantrum, but he decided against it. Victoria began sweetly "Uncle Skip..." and he simply nods his head and all of the chicks depart for the park, except for Rocky, Darwin and of course Scout. Skipper states "Okay, it's official you three are my favourites!". Scout swells with pride and salutes as he says "Thank you for this huge honour Sir!". Rocky grunts "Yes! Sorry about missile Uncle Skipper..." and Skipper fondly pats his head and nods to show his apology was excepted. Darwin being full of himself says "Naturally! I can't believe Marie has gone to that snooze fest... loser" and Skipper agrees "Yeah, didn't see that one coming" then he continues "Alright, today we are going to play hot potatoe, but in the absence of a potatoe we shall substitute it with a bomb... Rico!". Rico performs the deed and Skipper holds it in his hands waiting for Kowalski to light it. Darwin says awkwardly "You know what... I think I will go and watch King Richard the third and engage in a dispute with Sadie whether he was truly evil or not..." and he skedaddles. Rocky squeaks with passion "I love this game!" and he bounces on the spot in a fighting stance ready to play. Scout groans on the inside and has internal conflict 'I hate this game, I always get creamed, but I would hate to disappoint my dad.' so instead he lies "Me too it's da bomb LOL" and Skipper frowns. He blows out the fuse that Kowalski had taken a lifetime to lit he growls and is awarded a don't make me fish slap you look from his fearless leader. Skipper begins speaking rapidly "Scout, why are you speaking hippie and... Kowalski?" he asks uncertainly. Kowalski stammers "Text format... code... I can't perform under pressure!" and he folds his flippers in annoyance. Scout mumbles "It was just a joke dad...sir" he hopes he wasn't going to be in trouble. On many occasions he had seen his dad lose his temper and scream the ceiling of the HQ down when Sadie had gone above and beyond the line of his thin patience. Skipper addressed his son with a hint of an apologetic tone "I would take your word for it son, but I will have to interrogate you just to make sure. After all you may be Hans in disguise." and as he finished saying this to Scout he gestures him to follow. Scout reluctantly follows behind a few paces before descending in to the HQ, crying with terror on the inside. Kowalski sighed "Here we go again. Rico where are you going?" he asks suspiciously as he notices Rico tip-toeing off. Rico freezes guiltily and goes "Um nowhere..." and then he runs off. Kowalski merely shrugs and heads back inside.

**Me: Thank you I hope to bring you more of these stories soon. Feel free to review and in case you didn't know Rico was going to the Shakespeare plays lol**

**Rico: Hey that meant to be secret!**

**Me: No... it's not**

**Sadie: Yes my dad let me go, it was awesome, but I bet he won't always be so lenient.**

**Me: Of course he won't Sadie!**

**Me: Well I will try to come up with more stories soon!**


End file.
